Too Long
Saigon When you feel like your life is getting stagnated And you know it's time for a change, say... DJ Corbett & Saigon I've been here for too long I gotta find my way out now, Lord, tell me what's going on I've been here for too long Tired of reminding myself there's no right way to do wrong I've been here for too long I'm a make it out soon, I can do it, I just gotta be strong I've been here for too long 'Cause I've been here for too long, come on! Saigon It's now or never Can't stay in the same situation forever Pfft... Gotta get it together 1: Saigon My cousin gone from the slum, father was a bum (a bum) He had a mother but he never felt she loved-ed him (loved-ed him) People used to speculate was it because of them That he grew up chewing more than just bubble gum He used to like to bite his nails, even fight the gal I used to tell him they gon' send yo ass right to jail Pitching it hard, I never thought he'd listen to the God When I would tell him not to be an addition to the yard To my surprise, this nigga went to get a job Now I be hearing him bragging 'bout his benefits and all And I applaud whoever can climb out the hood I hope and pray to Allah y'all can climb out for good The hood is where the hate is at, I make it back Just to bring some paper back, turn around, (rrrt!) make tracks I got a kid, I'm a need a crib with the lawn You can say what you want, nigga, I've been here for too... Chorus 2: Black Thought Uh, check it out Yo, I'm too black and too strong and been here for too long Never did it right 'cause all I knew was how to do wrong My people telling me to cut it out like a coupon And act like a new man instead of like a newborn Sometimes what I grow on, is difficult to chew on And everything your crew on, is different than what you on I'm through with bullshitting with my trivial pursuit on And sitting at a stop sign, time to get a move on, 'cause Criminal minds with minimal time On the meter, got to be on they continual grind Trying to find hidden treasure like subliminal signs And escape mental prison or a chemical bind And I'm a stone, but a stone can't do it alone 'Cause the truth can set you down like two in the dome And make it all fall apart like the ruins of Rome Yo, I'm a changed man headed for home Chorus 3: Saigon I know this crackhead who says she gotta smoke nice rock And if it's good, she'll bring your customers a measuring pot Her family members used to beg her to stop, couldn't explain How to cook cocaine had her head in a lock You hear the beat with this repetetive knock, that's the same way They used to tell her she was at the edge of the dot One night she woke up butt-naked in a crack house Not knowing what happened, the bitch must've blacked out Nobody to ask about what had taken place Now she on the Internet with dog nut up on her face And she caught another case trying to break in her mother place Everything going wrong, she know it's 'cause of the base Said it was just a pipe dream to get her life clean Even thought it might seem like the right thing Basically I just told her that red means stop Yellow means slow, then you can go when the light's green (I dropped jewels on her) That was her last night on the glass pipe (Right) After thirteen years, that's right She said, recommend a rehab and I'm gone I wanna get strong, she said, I've been here for too long... I've been here for too long... x3 Category:Saigon